Methods for improving uplink (UL) coverage, throughput and transmission latency are being investigated in Release 6 (R6) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In order to successfully implement these methods, the scheduling and assigning of UL radio resources have been moved from a radio network controller (RNC) to a Node-B such that the Node-B can make decisions and manage UL radio resources on a short-term basis more efficiently than the RNC, even if the RNC retains overall control over the Node-B.
EU operation requires transmitting information such as UL channel allocations and transmission feedback information to the WTRU via DL EU signaling channels. The WTRU monitors the DL EU signaling channels for the reception of channel allocations and transmission feedback information.
A method and apparatus is desired for controlling reception of the DL EU signaling channels such that they are enabled only when required.